Post Bagdad
by Basthest
Summary: Continuación de la historia de las protagonistas de Bagdad pasado un tiempo indeterminado. El relato es producto de un cachito de tarde, una pizca de inspiración y unas gotas de mente calenturienta.


**Super aviso**: La relación entre sus protagonistas es de índole patelero-amorosa y sexual, sobre todo sexual.

Como en las películas: no recomendada a menores de 18 años.

Agradecer la colaboración, en su día, de "Preludio y Fuga" para la expresión de mis más profundos instintos, deseos e inquietudes.

Cosas que debes saber:

_Cristasol_ es un producto de limpieza.

Por alguna parte "suenan" las canciones: _Nessun Dorma_ (aria del acto final de la ópera _Turandot_ de Puccini), y _Amanecí otra vez entre tus brazos_, la versión de Ana Belén y Chavela Vargas.

Los personajes están ligeramente inspirados en Xena y Gabrielle, que pertenecen a Renaissance Pictures, y se dieron a conocer en _Bagdad _

* * *

- "Mmm... otra vez me he quedado durmiendo hasta las once de la mañana... bueno, que más da, es sábado...", pensaba Laura adormilada, "mmm... ¿tiene que entrar tanta luz por la ventana?... ¡Dios! ¡se me ha olvidado por completo sacar a pasear al perro!... espera un momento... Cris no está y hay un peluche de una vaca que me mira con carita de cordero degollado en su lugar, está apoyada sobre una bandeja, donde hay: un vaso de zumo tropical, unas tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada que huelen fabulosamente bien, una rosa y una nota."

Sólo de verlo me hace sonreír, me incorporo despacio para no tirar tan suculento almuerzo, ya que es algo más que desayuno en vista de la hora. "Como "miss detallista" no está en la habitación voy a leer lo que me ha escrito, así salgo de dudas, y mientras me deleito con lo que ha preparado."

_Buenos días bella durmiente, aquí el hidalgo caballero se ha desvelado a las ocho de la mañana (gran bostezo), así que me he levantado. Bast se restregaba lo habido y por haber, no se como no me ha tirado al suelo, y Golfo ha levantado una oreja, mientras me miraba con cara de: "esta loca que hace a estas horas levantada". La ducha y yo te hemos echado de menos... después, me he vestido mientras veía los dibujos animados y te he subido el desayuno, espero que no se enfríen las tostadas. Hace un día precioso, así que me voy a pasear con Golfo, de paso haré la compra para la visita de mañana... prefiero no pensar en eso, si no me pongo nerviosa... eso si, podemos arreglar la casa a la tarde... así que cuando venga aún te quiero ver en la cama, preferiblemente desn... me voy antes de que el perro empiece a ladrar y te despiertes_.

- "Cada vez las excusas son peores, el perro nunca ladra, jajaja", dijo Laura hablando y riéndose sola mientras dejaba la nota en la bandeja. Después de hacer esto, me recuesto con las manos en la nuca; luego cojo la vaca y la pongo sobre mi estómago, "me mira con la misma carita lastimera que pone Cris cuando me pide algo por favor... y por mucho que me resista, no puedo negarme."

"Es indiscutible que se encuentra de buen humor matinal", seguía Laura inmersa en sus pensamientos, -"me encanta que últimamente esté tan bien, lo que digamos me... "preocupa"... más, es esa insaciabilidad; lo cual, me hace elevar este pensamiento, entre otras cosas, a la noche pasada. Ahora es cuando también pienso que, la próxima vez, le diré que traiga helado _made in_ mentes calenturientas".

En medio de estirar los músculos en la cama, oigo el cascabel de la gata acercándose, se que va a saltar a la cama, y lo hace, se acerca a mi y me da un "beso" en la nariz con su hocico; le rasco detrás de las orejas y empieza a ronronear... "señor... no sabia que tenía dos gatas en celo en casa..."

Después de estar haciéndole mimos un rato, la gata baja y se encamina, lo más probable, al jardín trasero, yo aprovecho para dejar en el suelo la bandeja del desayuno, hacerme de nuevo la remolona, aunque no me vaya a dormir otra vez, y tirar el camisón en la silla.

"Es cerca de la una", piensa Cris al llegar, "acabo de regresar... a casa... mi casa... suena tan extraño... he dejado el coche en la entrada y he llevado las bolsas de la compra a la cocina, ni las he abierto... aunque podría coger rápidamente la caja de fresas y el bote de nata..."

Subo, de dos en dos, las escaleras para llegar a la habitación, abro la puerta y veo a Laura, está despierta, medio sentada en la cama, cubierta solo por la sábana

- "¿Me estabas esperando?", pregunto haciéndome la interesante, mientras me medio lanzo a la cama.

Restriego la cabeza entre su bajo vientre y cojo las sábanas con los dientes mientras hago una especie de gruñido, ella se ríe mientras me revuelve el pelo y me dice -"hola tigre". Suelto la sábana y la miro lo más sugerente posible.

- "¿Intentas decirme algo?", pregunta sensualmente.

Yo sonrío, me acerco a centímetros de ella, mi mano derecha palpa sobre la mesita de noche hasta encontrar el mando de la mini cadena, le doy al play, empieza a sonar el acorde central del "nessun dorma"; mientras, la beso apasionadamente.

- "Amaneció otra vez entre tus brazos y desperté llorando de alegría, me cobijé la cara con tus manos para seguirte amando todo el día...", la oigo canturrear en la cocina, mientras mi sentido del olfato me dice que ha preparado unos suculentos macarrones, "la verdad es que tiene buena mano para ciertas cosas", pienso mientras seguidamente me sonrojo, río y me voy a la ducha.

Entra en el baño justo cuando mi desnudez y yo salimos del agua, pone una mirada algo picarona así que le "aviso" antes que nada, -"que te veo, insaciable", ella automáticamente se sonroja mientras baja la mirada, me pasa la toalla que yo me coloco al estilo grecorromano, carraspea y dice con carita de no haber roto nunca un plato: -"sólo te iba a decir que ya estaba lista la comida"; está adorable, tanto que me entran ganas de apretujarla, así que no puedo evitarlo y lo hago.

Le hago una carantoña, salimos del baño, comenzamos a comer, no deja de mirarme, me distrae.

- "Hey", ya se que "hey" quizás no sea la mejor palabra, pero es lo primero que se me ocurre cuando una no puede decir coherentemente cariño, amor o tesoro.

- "Que", dice.

- "Que se te enfría la comida", le respondo cariñosa, suspira y entonces empieza a devorar el plato mientras me mira de reojo.

No se como alguien puede ser tan tierno, acabamos la comida, de postre hay helado, pero esta vez "doña lujuriosa" está calmadita en el sofá, mientras me tiene entre sus brazos, viendo la típica película americana de la programación de los fines de semana. Como la película no es la octava maravilla del mundo, ella cierra los ojos, siempre dice que es para descansar, pero se acaba durmiendo, parece que la postura la relaja y a mi me encanta verla dormir así, huele realmente bien y puedo aprovecharme de la situación hasta cierto punto, hasta el punto de que también me duermo yo.

Son más de las seis, en un estado aún algo somnoliento por la siesta estamos arreglando la casa para la visita de mañana, tampoco hay tanto que ordenar pero Cristina se esmera ya que tiene valor sentimental, es la primera vez que Patricia y María nos van a ver juntas después de decirle que estábamos saliendo y le hace ilusión que todo salga "relativamente perfecto".

María es su hermana, Cris para incordiarla la llama "Mari Menchu"; María para fastidiar le dice "Cristasol", cualquiera diría con tanto cariño que María no es una hermana de sangre propiamente dicha.

Patricia es la pareja de María, cuando Cristina conecta el Messenger y están las dos juntas siempre bromea diciendo: -"mira: "Menchu & Cia; lo de "cia" es por las tres últimas letras del nombre de Patricia ya que significa compañía, si, a mi también me costó entender la broma; un día me las presentó, en cuanto se fueron y como si la fuesen a escuchar me dijo: -"no se lo digas, pero desde que las vi pienso que ninguna de las dos podría estar con nadie mejor", ahora creo que me matará por haber develado el secreto.

Cuando ya está, según ella, todo previsto, llama Diana, es una amiga que conservo desde el colegio, me propone salir a dar una vuelta, pero las dos solas, quiere hablar conmigo y es importante; Cris me dice que no hay problema, así sale con el perro a pasear y que quizás se dedique a plasmar en papel su inspiración sentimental.

Mientras veía como el coche se enfilaba camino de la autopista, yo aprovechaba para poner en práctica su... futura y lenta agonía de cara a la noche; Diana fue la cómplice que tuve para distraerla, mientras yo preparaba el mejor de los recibimientos y la más... "suculenta" velada que hubiese tenido jamás; teníamos que celebrar como se merecía su vigésimo quinto cumpleaños y yo debía de ofrecerle la mejor de las felicitaciones.

Llega a casa, hasta ese momento no se esperaba nada, pero empezaría a sospechar de un momento a otro.

Entra, a oscuras, y no quiere encender la luz. La casa está en silencio, apenas un zumbido. Deja las llaves en la mesa de la entrada y avanza por el pasillo. Algo llama su atención: al fondo, en el salón, hay una luz tenue. No piensa en tener miedo y simplemente se dirige allí.

Todo el salón aparece bordeado por una hilera de velas; velas de todos los colores y tamaños que crean una sensación de expectación. Todos los muebles han desaparecido, como por arte de magia. Una alfombra cubre todo el suelo y, en medio, una bandeja con un plato y una jarra pequeña. En el plato, un trozo de tarta de manzana templada, con una bola de helado de vainilla. En la jarra, chocolate caliente fundido.

Se ha quedado bastante perpleja. Al minuto, se descalza y avanza hasta la bandeja, mirándola allí de pie, quieta. Casi no se ha dado cuenta. Una música suave, una flauta áspera, invade el ambiente, junto al olor a cera fundida. Sonríe y se relaja.

Sin girarse, nota a su espalda la presencia de un calor. Muy cerca. Cierra los ojos y se queda totalmente inmóvil. Se le acelera la respiración. Una mano aparta despacio y con suavidad el pelo que cubre el lado derecho de su cuello. Siente un aliento cercano, cálido y dulce, que se aproxima al lóbulo de su oreja; apenas nota cómo unos labios recorren con delicadeza y humedad el descenso largo y lento que va desde su oreja al hombro. Respira hondo.

Muy despacio, una mano rodea su cintura desde su espalda. La coge fuertemente quedando atrapada entre la mano firme y el calor del cuerpo aún no visto. El corazón late fuerte. Bombea fuerte. Cierta sensación de mareo comienza a invadirla, aún con los ojos cerrados apoya su peso contra el cuerpo que la rodea. Rendición incondicional. Pequeña risa contenida a su espalda.

Un botón. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Se desliza el vaquero por sus piernas sin que ella haga nada.

- "Levanta un pie, preciosa; ahora el otro...", ya está.

Dos manos suben deslizándose por sus piernas, suaves. Esos dedos casi ni la rozan; le llenan la piel con un escalofrío. Siguen su ascenso por encima de la camiseta y paran en cada uno de los pechos, apretando ligeramente. Un gemido.

Con un movimiento rápido queda liberada de otra prenda. Ahora sólo braguita y camiseta.

- "Más cómoda, ¿verdad?". Risas en voz baja. Le hace dar la vuelta y abrir los ojos. Se encuentran en una sonrisa cómplice. Con un beso suave en los labios disipan algo de la tensión y se sientan en la alfombra.

- "Cierra los ojos". Divertida y extrañada, obedece. Un pañuelo oscuro se asegura de que no desobedezca y no pueda mirar. Le quita la camiseta. Durante algo más de un minuto se queda así, quieta y prácticamente desnuda, sabiéndose observada. Su cuerpo refleja la excitación. De repente, el contacto de algo frío contra su pezón. Y unos labios sorbiendo.

- "Mmm... siempre me ha gustado el helado de vainilla". Risas.

Hace que se tienda sobre la alfombra. Extiende su pelo y lo acaricia con dulzura. Un beso en la frente. -"Guapa". Ella sonríe. -"Tú sí que...". Siente un solo dedo perfilando su figura: el óvalo de la cara, un pómulo, la nariz (beso en la punta), los labios sonrientes (una, otra vez; elipse deseada). Detiene la mano y baja. Una boca presiona la suya. Fuerte y suave a la vez. Ella responde con ganas. Una lengua que busca. Su boca se abre y acepta. Un contacto húmedo que preludia otras delicias. Los cuerpos se inquietan.

Un pequeño trozo de tarta es acercado a su boca. Se lo introduce y ella lo paladea. Exquisito como nunca en ese momento de oscuridad y deseo. Un inesperado beso con sabor a vainilla lo complementa.

Aún no ha terminado de saborear cuando siente que algo tibio comienza a gotear en la base de su cuello. Ahora es el olor a chocolate caliente el que inunda su nariz. Velas, manzana, vainilla... y ahora chocolate. Calor roto por el frío del helado. El chorro de chocolate avanza despacio, entreteniéndose en las curvas y recovecos de su cuerpo, dibujando: una pequeña laguna en la base del cuello, una espiral que sube despacito por el seno derecho hasta coronarlo, derramándose allí por todos lados (una lengua que acude ávida a arreglar el desaguisado), un sendero curvilíneo hasta llegar a la segunda laguna del ombligo. Y seguimos bajando...

Sus manos comienzan a distribuir el chocolate por todas partes: cambio de color. Puntos de vainilla detallan zonas especialmente deseadas. Otro trocito de tarta en la boca, en este tiempo de espera, a punto de estallar los sentidos. Su lengua comienza a trabajar. Hace el mismo recorrido que cuando inició su obra. Un susurro en la oreja: -"disfruta, mi niña..." y comienza el juego.

Labios que se afanan, besando, besando, presionando, sorbiendo; la lengua aparece y desaparece, ávida. El cuello se llena de escalofríos y de ansias. Sigue bajando. La punta de la lengua lame la laguna del cuello. Ella comienza de nuevo a gemir. Está totalmente alerta. Su boca sigue bajando (aún hay mucho que saborear).

Una mano en un pecho, apretando, pellizcando, acariciando; la lengua y los labios posados sobre el otro: lamiendo, sorbiendo, mordiendo. El resto del cuerpo encima del de ella, apresando, indicando su deseo.

Se entretiene la boca en el seno y una mano baja por su vientre. Sigue bajando. Se cuela entre sus piernas y allí comienza a dibujar círculos de ligera presión. Suave primero. Crecen los gemidos.

-"Eso es... Así me gusta...". Abandona la lengua su tarea ahí arriba y desciende, desciende. Sigue saboreando chocolate y vainilla. Ella ni se mueve. O sí, sí se mueve, pero es involuntario.

Se coloca frente a ella y le abre las piernas. Se detiene a contemplar, a disfrutar de la belleza. Empapa su mano en chocolate y con ella lo que observa. No sabe quién tiene más ganas, si ella o...

-"Déjate de preguntas". Lame.


End file.
